Mascot
Mascot is the Archer in Bird's Party. After living his entire life in terror, Mascot eventually gathered the courage to try and become an Adventurer, hoping to become like the brave Adventurers he had read about in stories when he was young. He was given the name Mascot in reference to the white character costume that he permanently wears. Category:Characters Category:Bird's Party Appearance Mascot's true appearance is unknown because he always wear a white character costume that he made himself to help control his anxiety. He is extremely muscular and tall, towering over the average person and often intimidates others because of his form. His costume is skintight, seeming to be made from a soft fabric that is highly resistant to liquids, stains, and damage. The head of the costume has no mouth or nose, just two oval eyes and a pair of floppy ears on the sides. Personality Mascot is a timid and easily frightened person. Despite his massive and powerful build, his first instinct upon any sign of danger is to run away. His entire life has been driven by his attempts to overcome his fears and the resulting failures. When feeling safe, Mascot is generally peaceful and laidback, sometimes to the point of becoming overly sloppy. He is friendly and well-mannered to those he feels comfortable with, but will often resort to hiding behind Wiz if he feels threatened. Mascot seems to feel great anxiety when interacting with unfamiliar people. As his voice is muffled by his costume, he largely speaks with squeaks, grunts, and body language. Somehow, Bird is able to vaguely understand his mumblings which Wiz theorizes is because of her Flow. History Much of Mascot's history is shrouded in mystery due to his inability to communicate properly with other people. However, what is known is that Mascot lived most of his life in constant fear. In his efforts to combat his fears, Mascot unintentionally developed mastery in a wide range of skills such as tailoring, carpentry, cooking, hunting, sculpting, painting, etc. For example, when Mascot initially tried to become a Warrior, he went to a Blacksmith to purchase a weapon. However, he couldn't muster the courage to enter the Blacksmith's shop and talk with him, so he decided to make his own weapon instead. He sought to buy materials from a merchant, but similarly failed and decided to go mine the materials himself. After obtaining the ores, he made his own weapon and went to go fight against his first monster. Unfortunately, he became so frightened that he threw his weapon at the monster and ran back home. Too scared to retrieve his weapon, Mascot simply made another one and attempted to fight again. This resulted in a pattern where Mascot threw his weapon, ran away, and went home to make another weapon. Mascot was unable to defeat the monster, but ended up greatly improving his smithing skills in the process. Mascot's appearance is also the result of one of his failed attempts to overcome his fears. He went through diligent training in order to strengthen his body, hoping that it would give him confidence and allow him to stand up to the things he feared. However, he was unable to take advantage of his trained body and instead made a costume for himself in order to help alleviate some of his anxiety. Abilities Master of All Trades Extraordinary Reflexes Artillery Due to Mascot's muscular build and his unusually high level of Bloodlust from his desire to destroy the things he fears, Mascot has developed both a high base Strength stat and strong mastery of the Basic Power skills. By taking advantage of this and his Archer skills, Mascot is able to throw large projectiles such as swords and spears with frightening accuracy. He has been described as "Artillery" due to his unique ability to attack at the range of a Sniper, but with the explosive force of a Mage.Category:Characters Category:Bird's Party